Mi pinche Parasito
by Sia86
Summary: second part of Outsider  Jinx is thrown out of the joes, but then is found beaten, raped and pregnant, will the Joes help her or let her die?
1. Chapter 1

Mi pinche Parasito

Sorry for not finishing the other renegade story, but I decided to do either a seprate story or put it as the new 6th chapter for Outsider. So either way I'm doin' a new chapter!:)

Reveiw! Review! Review!

Oh I also want to say: Kick ass story LadyJaye10!

Story takes place six months after the whole Nelly thing.

* * *

><p>Mi Pinche Parasito<p>

My Damned Parasite

Her hand tightened on the handles and jerked them, creating more speed. The black leather jacket flapped violently behind her, 'I don't give a damn if they hate me, 'cause they're all the same, they're all disgusting.'

Storm Shadow stomped into the book room, ripping off his mask and hood. "Baroness!"

"Hmm, I thought your kind was supposed to walk silently." She smirked and her finger skimmed though the old dusty pages.

"You KNEW she was there!"

She stopped reading and looked up at the furious ninja, "Of course I knew." She took delight in seeing this hard core ninja, break inside. She could even hear the cracking, with every word he spoke. 'Why didn't you inform me?', he yelled pathetically. She smirked even though he stood, she could still hear him breaking. But when the ninja fell silent, the game became tedious.

Sadly she thought, this game had to end and she looked him in the eye "Is there going to be a problem? Because I could easily find a replacement for you, ninja."

His eyes closed and she began walking away towards the door, "No."

A devilish grin appeared on Baroness's face and she halted, "What was that?"

"No you couldn't easily find a replacement." he spoke, "unless they were extremely desperate"

Baroness's face began to redden, how dare he? That ninja was not so special or important and he only joined to kill that Joe, Snake eyes! But she had to calm her nerves; he was trying to anger her. So she cleared her throat

"What?"

"Oh you heard me Baroness. If you replaced me, who would defend the great Cobra Commander? No one, especially because they don't want to risk their own life for that of the Commander's. Oh, and let's not forget that high tech assassin."

The ninja was beginning to dig under her skin, but she looked back at him, he still had his back to her.

"Just so you know Baroness, your dear Destro was the one who suited the assassin and gave the orders." he opened his eyes and walked to the shadows, when he had the chance he would kill her, Destro, Mindbender and the Commander, himself. 'Sweet dreams, Baroness."

* * *

><p>"God damn it! My back hurts like hell." Duke arched backwards 'till he heard a satisfying crack. "Ahhh." he sighed relieved.<p>

"Com'on boss, we got some bigger injuries: Roadblock was shot, Ripcord's shoulder is dislocated and Scarlett-" he turned to her and saw Snake eyes helping, "Nah, Red's fine."

"Tunnel Rat your the medic." Duke then mumbled something and sat down.

"What was that boss?" Tunnel Rat looked at Duke.

"No, nothing" Tunnel Rat turned away, "Little noodle man" Duke laughed.

"Hey I don't sell noodles!" Tunnel Rat crossed his arms, and turned away. But Ripcord and Roadblock started laughing, "Okay you know what? You can fix your own damn injuries!" Then he stomped off to the front of the coyote.

"Priss." Duke coughed

Just then a black motorcycle skidded in front of Duke. He slowly stood up and was approached by the rider, "Nice of you to finally join us, Jinx."

She pulled off the helmet and looked around, "Wow, you guys look like crap" She dryly sneered.

He turned her to face him, "Well we didn't have any back up! So tell me where the hell were you?"

She pushed away his hand, "I don't have to tell you shit remember?" She put her helmet back on and walked to her motorcycle.

"Hey, get back here!" he yelled after her. His eyes widened when he saw a sword in the motorcycle. Jinx turned back, so did he and saw Snake eyes standing, with only one ninjato visible on his back.

"Sensei! It took me hours to fix that bike!" the ninja approached her, shaking his head. She sighed, taking off her helmet then throwing it at Snake eyes. He caught it and blocked her way.

"Sensei, I'll ask this once and once only, Get. Out. Of. My. Way." she broke her sentences, showing him that she was serious. When he didn't, Duke saw a fury of kicks, punches, head butts and other attacks being exchanged by the ninjas. Then he heard a scream, and saw Jinx fall to her knees, Snake eyes pointing his palm at her forehead. "Fine, kill me like you've done to, many others. Kill me, your first apprentice. Kill me, the first person who's given a damn for you." The she stood, with his palm still pointed at her forehead, "Kill me, the first person who's ever loved you!"

Blue eyes widened ( knowing pretty much everyone else's were too). He got the signal that Tunnel Rat heard, when the Coyote's horn filled his ears. But the ninjas were still in the same position, Jinx obviously wasn't regretting what she just said and Snake eyes' emotions were clouded. Duke decided this was enough and walked behind Jinx, gripping her shoulders trying to pull her away.

"Let me go" she elbowed him in the stomach, making his grip slightly loosen. "I wanna see if he has the balls to kill me." He looked at Snake eyes, who was completely still.

"Jinx." Duke whispered to her, "Why? Why do this to the guy who took you in as a kid, when he was barely one himself? He could've done all the things I did when I was a kid, but he helped you instead, he sacrificed his possible life to train and raise you." Duke was trying to reason with her, maybe if she comes out alive he would send her back to Japan, she was just too much trouble. Then he skidded back and felt liquid drip down his upper lip.

"What the-" His left hand made a swipe across his mouth, when he pulled it back his eyes bulged: there was blood smeared, Jinx had actually elbowed him in the face. He looked back to the ninjas, Jinx was throwing punches and she even stood on her hands whirling around swinging kicks to her master.

"Jinx, stop! I'm gonna throw your ass in jail if you keep attacking us." Duke stood his ground when the apprentice approached.

"You don't tell me what to do, Gijin!" she raised a fist but stopped when Duke spoke again.

"Your right I don't, but neither does Snake eyes, or is it that you don't let him? If you were really here for your sensei, you'd let him be your sensei, but you just keep pushing him -and us- away." His chest relaxed when she let her fist fall.

She turned back to Snake eyes, who now stood tall, then back to Duke, "I'm not a little girl, so stop treating me like one." She tried to walk away, but Duke stood in her way and he wasn't about to move.

"I'm tired of talking." she clenched her fists.

"And I'm tired of your imperfections." She looked up at him; did he really just say that? So he was going to pour salt into her open wounds.

"I told you why I allowed you to stay, and you continue to be a brat. You say you're not a little girl, but you keep acting like one." He said sternly.

"Shut the fuck up, Duke! You think your the leader but the others could lead WAY better than you!" she had enough, this was not what she wanted.

"Get out." he flatly said looking away. "If you hate it here then leave."

She swallowed and walked towards the bike, but stopped when sensei blocked her way. She looked up, but dropped her eyes and Snake eyes moved out of her way. Her head didn't turn back once she got on the bike and drove off, 'Goodbye, sensei'

* * *

><p>No one said a word after her departure, and Tunnel Rat patched up Roadblock while Snake eyes pushed Ripcord's shoulder back into the socket. Later, when he felt better, Roadblock drove the rest of the Joes to a nearby lake and Duke was the first to get out.<p>

"Hey Duke" Roadblock hoped that his attempts would not be futile, "Don't listen to her, like I told ya before we'll follow you all the way"

The blonde stayed silent, while he looked up to the dark sky. Roadblock sighed and turned to walk back to the Coyote.

"I was so stupid." Duke breathed. Roadblock turned back to him, wanting to hear more.

"For letting her stay, because three months ago she told me she wanted to return to Japan. But she needed money, and I knew we didn't have any so I told her that if she worked with us and didn't fight or argue, I'd give her the money I saved for when I returned home."

Roadblock just stared, trying to understand, "So you were going to give her the money you saved, for when are names get cleared and you return home?"

"Not just that, I was going to give her the money, that my parents gave me for becoming a recognized soldier. That's $100,964.98 that I was going to give to her, and I barely knew her."

Dark brown eyes widened, Boss man was going to give all that money to an 18 year old girl.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this. But remember when Snake eyes didn't let Jinx come to the bar with us?"

"Yea, boss man." Roadblock replied.

"I got jealous that Snake eyes is the one in charge of her, not me. He can decide whether something is suited for her or not. He can tell if something is wrong with her, when I can't. He's her master, and at times I wish I was." Duke sighed and dropped his head.

Roadblock finally got it, it wasn't what Jinx said that made him like this, it was the fact that she was gone.

"Boss man, here" Roadblock tossed Duke an empty bottle.

"What's this?"

"Look inside." a smile appeared when he saw Duke's face. "Luckily, we got the mail before our latest mission."

* * *

><p>Storm Shadow watched the winding roads, as he waited for her to show up. He knew Cobra was dirty, but he never expected them to use his own flesh and blood against him. They'd known she was there with the Joes, but thank the Gods she wasn't with them at that moment.<p>

His thoughts broke when he saw the motorcyclist up the road and he leaped off the branch. He sprinted towards the bike, then disappeared from view.

Jinx focused forward and forward only, but she sharply steered left when someone in white appeared in front of her. "What the hell?"

The person kept focusing on her face then reached their hand to the handles and straightened her bike.

"You should be careful, when driving cousin."

Jinx's eyes widened, "Storm Shadow?"

* * *

><p>End of chapter!<p>

Hopefully it was okay, yea and I know it was short:)

Oh and this is the REAL 5th chapter of Outsider!

Reveiw! Reveiw!


	2. Mi Pinche Parasito: To Become Diluted

To Become Diluted

Yeah, I know I suck at writting but that ain't gonna stop me from writting shit!

So yeah, me writy whether you likey or not!

If you want, flame! 'Cause both review and Flame are accepted here!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jinx sat on the flat rock with her wrists dangling off her knees. She looked up to the full moon, it casted light as far as the eye could see.

"Storm Shadow, is it true?" she whispered.

"Yes, cousin." he answered from behind.

She closed her eyes tightly, Cobra was attacking the Arashikage and their loved ones at that very moment. Her head fell in a silent prayer and mourning.

"I'm sorry, but we do not have time to think of oversea matters. We have to find Snake Eyes." he said, pulling the black motorcycle up straight.

"I don't want to see him again." Her mind was filling with all the bloody chaos that was ensuing the Arashikage.

"Jinx-"

"My name is Kim Arashikage, not Jinx." she corrected.

Storm Shadow's eyes widened, the last time she spoke those words was when she was no longer Snake eyes' apprentice. "Kim, I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you to go find him."

Jinx stood up and stomped towards him, "I left the Joes, so why would I go back?"

He narrowed his eyes, she was lying, "Don't worry, I won't hurt him."

She glared at him, then ran to her bike and quickly rode off. He watched her go, Jinx was an emotional reck and that would affect her future. But he too, gave a silent prayer to Arashikage, they would have to change their tactics if they wanted to survive.

* * *

><p>Duke sat on the bed panting; sweat drenched him from head to toe. 'Damn, that dream again' He tried to calm his breathing, but to no avail and his hand ran through his moist hair. He sighed and looked at the clock, it read 2:45 Am.<p>

"It's that early? God, that's five fucking times in a row!" He laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Every night he would do the same thing; wake up scared, try to go back to sleep, then get up and run a mile or so to clear his head.

His body was screaming out in pain, when he tried to put on his jeans. He sighed, so the running a mile was taking a toll on his body. He smacked his lips and threw the jeans on the floor in defeat. His blue eyes traveled around the room and then widened when he saw a figure in the far corner of the Coyote.

"What do you want?" he called.

The figure said nothing, then ran and pounced on him. He had no time to react, and was hit with pure force that caused him to black out.

"Funny, you didn't ask me my name." the voice was muffled by mask. Then the figure quickly jumped through the window onto the roof. It walked cautiously, then straightened when a black and grey bodysuit appeared.

The man silently pulled out his blade, which shone brilliantly under the moon's light, and then bent into a fighting stance. The figure only stood and stared as the man flexed his fingers, tightly holding the hilt.

The figure turned and quickly leapt off to nearby trees. Snake eyes sheathed his sword and began pursuit. He quickly caught up to the intruder, and was running shoulder to shoulder with them. His body merged left and pushed the intruder. They slightly skidded then returned his attack, he pushed his shoulder with theirs then pushed up as hard as he could, causing the intruder to fly up then fall down into the branches beneath. He stopped and went head first into the brush. His eyes narrowed behind his visor, when he too crashed through the branches, but with more control and agility. But the intruder was not so lucky, and they hit the forest floor with a loud thud.

Snake eyes landed on his feet and pulled out his ninjato while he approached the intruder. He put his foot on the intruder's stomach when he saw movement, then pulled them by the leather clothing towards him, but their face was covered by a partial black mask. He put his blade at their throat, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. When the intruder did not speak, he turned his head and began to slice the air repeatedly to show that he was indeed serious. Still the intruder said nothing, and as much as he didn't want to his blade slipped under the intruder's chest clothing. If the intruder didn't reveal their identity then he'd at least discover their gender...

Snake eyes kept his eyes on the intruder, but they widened slightly when he saw that the intruder didn't flinch as his blade cut through the fabric. It seemed to last an eternity, the trees and grass swayed but no sound could reach his ears. It seemed as though time itself stopped, he hated that feeling; he'd felt it many times before. And his blade slowed down as it slid up inch by inch, cutting the fabric. His fist tightened around the fabric, he wasn't going to let the intruder go even if it meant cutting his own flesh in the process.

But the intruder stayed motionless not even trying to struggle out of his grasp. They didn't even try to fight him, punch, kick, or bite him. It's as if they wanted this, then in one more attempt to make them attack he pulled them closer to his face then threw them back down and pinned them with both his ninjato on either side of their neck. Still, the intruder said nothing and he pushed the hilts down and the ninjato began to close in around their neck.

For the first time, someone had gotten into his head and was wearing out his patience. Because of this he was growing more eager to find out the intruder's identity, he wanted to know the person that was screwing around with his head. In a final attempt, he pulled them up by where'd the collar be, and lifted them off the floor. He looked up at the silent attacker's mask and then lifted his hand and ripped the mask away. At that moment more moonlight began to flood in from behind the trees.

It was a young woman with blue-black hair that was in a tight braid. She had amber eyes and thin lips, Snake eyes immediately recognized her and put her back down. He turned away, sheathed his blades and took off in the direction of the Coyote. It had been soon, too soon.

* * *

><p>Baroness walked through the busy halls of the DeCobray facility. Her black high heels echoed through out the entire building. A light smirk was plastered on her lips, and the folders she carried, too seemed in a good mood by the way they swayed in her arms.<p>

"Baroness, you're happy go lucky face is making me sick." Dr. Mindbender said as she walked into his office.

Her face hardened and she leaned in, "Listen to me, Doctor! I'm in full control of this mission, and it would be such a shame if one of our labratories exploded and one of our doctors didn't make it out"

Mind Bender swallowed hard, and took the folders that she handed him. "My apologizes Baroness, I'll get working on our new Bio Viper."

"Good." she answered then walked out of the room. Mind Bender scowled and stuck his middle finger at her. "Oh, and Doctor." He quickly pulled back to 'look' at the papers. "I wouldn't give me such rude gestures, if I were you."

She once again smirked when she left his office, 'This will be the end of the Joes' Her heels now echoed through the halls with joy.

* * *

><p>"You are a foolish child." Storm Shadow said as he patched up Jinx's arm.<p>

"I am not a child." she glared at him. He lifted his gaze to her then quickly pierced her skin with the alcohol soaked needle. She winced in pain, "Watch it, I'm not an animal!"

"But I knew you couldn't do it." he finished by pouring both salt and brandy on her sealed wound, then he got up and turned away. "Admit it, Jinx you couldn't do it."

She stood up and yanked him to face her, "My name is not Jinx, and if you want I'll bring the bastard's head on a plate." she growled.

He pushed her hand off his shoulder and said, "We need him alive, and frankly cousin you're too weak, so I'll find Snake eyes."

She snorted, pulling her partial mask up along with the gray hood and quickly took off by branch. Storm Shadow didn't even bother to watch her leave, since she did it so many times. He sighed, like he said before she was an emotional wreck.

When Jinx had gone far enough from any being, she rested her head on a thick tree trunk. By now the sun had begun to rise, and some of it's rays traveled across the shadowed land. Usually the golden rays would bring a smile to her face, but at the moment it brought bitter hatred. She hated herself for not being able to bring Snake eyes, but the true reason bubbled with in her depths; no longer able to call him master or sensei. She threw a petty fist at the trunk, only to have her legs collapse under her. She didn't know what to do or say, it was true she had let emotions cloud her judgment.

"Damn, I'm so stupid." she whispered and again she pathetically pounded her fists onto the bark, until they grew red with splinters.

"Yes you are a brat." her sobbing ceased and her body stiffened...

* * *

><p>Duke's nails began to dig into his flesh as he tightly clenched his fists. His blue eyes just stared at nothing or no one in particular. He didn't even feel the hand that was placed on his shoulder for comfort. His eyes hardened then he smashed his fist into a seat.<p>

"Move out, now!" he barked. He didn't give a crap when he saw his teammate's shocked expressions or they're lips moving. "I'm the leader so what I say goes, and I don't give a fuck about what you say Scarlett." He made his way to the front and started the Coyote. Then he turned back and glared at the rest when Tunnel Rat mummbled something.

Road Block didn't waste anytime and quickly took his seat and began to drive. 'Nothin' going right since Snakes told us about that intruder.' spun through his head. He lifted his head to see the leader through the rear view mirror, who was looking out the window. 'Poor guy doesn't even know himself.' He inwardly sighed.

No one said a word as the Coyote drove through hills, valleys, bridges and mountain roads. None of them knew where they were headed, they all just went along. Scarlett angrily tapped on her touch screen, looking for possible Cobra conspiracies. 'Arg!' she couldn't even concentrate because of Duke! Her green eyes traveled to the pouty blonde who still looked out the window. If stares could kill, Duke would've exploded, fallen out the window in agony then get run over by the Coyote, 5 times!(Forward and reverse) then get attacked by a random bear. She sighed and shook her head, now was not the time to premeditate Duke's death.

"Hey guys." Roadblock bellowed.

Scarlett, T-Rat, Ripcord and Snake eyes turned their attention to their driver. "How 'bout we get some chow? Homemade!"

T-Rat and Ripcord immediately nodded, but Scarlett turned to Snake eyes, who was sitting with his back to the wall. Then she too nodded. Roadblock smiled and quickly screeched to a stop, then began to start his cooking. The others happily followed him out but Scarlett looked back to Duke, who still hadn't moved.

She angrily sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt, "Duke!" she yelled. He didn't show any sings that he'd heard her. She stomped to him and pulled him up by his collar, but he only stared hazily.

"Argh!" she grunted the she pulled out her plasma crossbow and pushed it into Duke's chin. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you feel responsible for us again, like you did at Castle Destro?" Her green eyes glared at their 'supposed' leader. He didn't say anything and his eyes were glazed over. She bit her bottom lip and loaded the plasma gun, she would shoot him if he didn't talk. He still said nothing and stared at her. "Say something!" she was answered with silence. In agitation she put her finger on the trigger and squeezed. Every time Duke didn't speak, her finger would tighten around the trigger until he was dead.

"What do you want me to say?" he said weakly.

She dropped his collar along with her gun and turned to leave, "Never mind, Duke." she whispered. Then she left the 'leader' alone, she was a higher rank than him yet he would always order her around, but at least she had respect for him, but the lifeless thing that took up space in the Coyote was not that Duke anymore.

"Yo, Red come and eat! This stuff is good!" Ripcord called as Scarlett reached them.

"That's homemade to you, Rip!" Roadblock chuckled.

Scarlett watched all of them, they were all so happy and they all enjoyed each other's company. She didn't know what to say or how to tell them that Duke was having a very sad guy moment, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her long time friend. She didn't know how but every time he did that she would always feel better. She nodded a silent 'thank you' to him and ran to her teammates, now knowing what to tell them.

* * *

><p>"What- let me go! Please!" Jinx yelled as two blue things dragged her through an empty jail house. She kicked and screamed but they still dragged her. She relaxed when they came to a stop and released her, but she quickly scrambled to get up. But one of the blue things came out from behind her and pushed her into an empty cell. Jinx quickly ran back to the door when she saw its blue face in the window and heard it lock. Her eyes widened and she pounded the door, but nothing happened. No one came, no one answered her cries and screams and her hope faltered, but she stayed strong.<p>

She sighed and turned around to see a semi large room with brick walls that were cracked, and huge spider webs that clung to the corners. She wandered around trying to find the toilet, but found a shit filled hole instead. Her face scrunched in disgust, and she lifted a hand to shield her nose from that god awful stench. Then she backed up to the farthest wall and sat down.

"Man, how am I gonna get out of here?" she dug her face into her hands. Nothing had gone right: just that morning she failed to capture or retrieve Snake eyes, she broke down on a tree, a fucking tree, then she was captured by those ugly things.

But then as if on cue, the cell door cracked open and Jinx's chest lifted with hope. Then the door was pushed but a blue thing appeared. Jinx's chest quickly fell and she just stared at it; it also had a muscular frame of a man and the no face thing, but it was different, it was more leaner and it was a shark like color not completely blue like the others.

Her heart began to pound into her ribcage when it began to approach her. She didn't know why but, she crab walked backwards, maybe it was the **way** it approached her. She kept crawling backwards in fear while it just calmly walked to her. Pain shot up her chest and began to heave with every painful breath she took. Sweat dripped down her cheek when it loomed over her, and her amber orbs widened when it reached down an arm to her. All her ninja skills and self defense were quickly forgotten when the hand grabbed her hood and pulled her up. Her feet dangled six inches off the ground and she began to shake. The thing seemed to inspect her face with its eyeless face before it flung her to the right wall.

Jinx whimpered when she slowly pushed herself up, but then she felt a kick to her stomach and fell to her side. Her right arm wrapped around her stomach, and she groaned in pain. She was kicked again, but in the face then dragged to the center of the cell where the blue oddity flipped her on her back with its foot. She still held her pained stomach and she saw the blue thing bend down to her.

"Wait-what are-no! No please don't!" she yelled and pleaded when it ripped off her lower clothing and spread her legs. She tried to fight it off, but it pinned her body and wrists with it's own body. "Please don't, please!" tears began to form in her eyes when it thrust into her. She screamed and screamed but it fell onto deaf ears as it continued its horrid task. Her hands and feet fell limp with every degrading second, and her body weakened.

She never knew that there was even a time in life where anyone could fell this hopeless as she did now. Her mind spun and spun with all the women at the Arashikage who'd leave for a walk and come back bloody, beaten and naked, she'd always scoff at them and tell them to deal with it and it was their fault that they got raped. But now, she gave them silent apologizes and she knew what they had gone through. The pain she felt was not only emotional but physical, it was attacking her as if she were an animal, not a human being. It continued and continued then abruptly it stopped.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she laid there, motionless and in pain. A sob escaped her lips when she heard the door lock once again. The only light that illuminated the room was coming from the ceiling and it only served her one purpose; to keep the dark shadows, from where the thing could come out and attack her again, away. She could feel blood dripping down her inner thigh, and she swallowed but a tearful scream escaped her lips. It had beaten her, raped her and it broken her. The only thing she could do was cry and scream, the pain had taken over her body and she could no longer move. So she laid there slowly weakening, the tears kept pouring almost like damaged, painful and scarred rain. Her eyes slowly closed, but for the first time she was afraid to sleep...

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

Yea Snake eyes slight perv! :P But sad concepts, :(


	3. Mi Pinche Parasito: Desamparados

Mi Pinche Parasito: Desamparados

Warning: extreme loneliness, more attacks and possible suicidal thoughts and or attempts

If you no likey no f ready!:P

On with the semi sad story

* * *

><p>Desaparados<p>

Foresaken

Fear swam through her mind every day and night to the point where she'd lost track of time. Was she there hours? Minutes? Days? Weeks? Or was she there for eternity? All she did know was that she felt like a whore; a woman used for the sole purpase of - she couldn't even think of the word, that would at times mean causual. Her mouth felt dry and her lips were painfully cracked. What ever time or day it was she would lay there alone, scared and expecting. The thing that she now knew as Riddick, from the nearby human guards, would always enter and viciously attack her. At times she would fight, but she knew now to never again do that unless she wanted to be covered in blood, deep cuts and broken bones. Everytime when 'Riddick' finished he or it would just leave as if nothing happened. But at times some guards would enter and did with her what they pleased.

Jinx quickly crawled to a nearby wall and violently shook as 'Riddick' left. Her eyes stared at the light coming from the hall when Ridick opened the door. She pulled her knees to her chest when she saw his figure stop right in front of the door, and turn his head to her. She froze, had she done something wrong? Was he going to rape her again? Was he going to kill her? Then he turned away and left, closing her only means of escape.

"Hey girl!" Jinx looked back to the door and shrunk back; it was a guard. He walked to the center of the room and slowly put down a plate of stale bread and a cup with water, "Come and eat, you need your strength."

Jinx parted her dry, cracked lips looking at the tempting meal, but she quickly looked back to the gaurd, "Why?"

"Just eat, girl" he said.

She didn't know what to do; if she approached he would do something to her, but then again it might not be a trap. Then her stomach made the choice, and she slowly crawled to the meal keeping an eye on the gaurd. She swallowed hard when she was right infront of the meal, and cautiously her hand slid to the bread but then pulled away when the gaurd approached.

"Wo!" he said backing up, with his hands up (showing no threat), " I'm not gonna hurt you, I was just going to put a small light so you wouldn't have to eat in the dark."

Jinx sighed in relief, he wasn't going to do anything...for now.

"Why are you still here?"

He fumbled around with something " I, uh have to stay here until you uh- there we go!" Jinx looked up at him confused, where all gaurds that stupid?

"What are you-" then light brightened the cell. Jinx's eyes narrowed, trying to adjust.

"You better eat, 'cause Riddick's gonna come back soon" his voice was stern but soft. Then he positioned himself between Jinx and the door, "Sorry, but they don't lock the doors when I'm or anyone else is in here with you."

Jinx quickly wolfed the food down and swallowed the water like you would a tequilla shot, then she threw the cup aside, "How long?"

The guard pulled his gun and pointed it to her.

"Tell me!" she ordered "How fucking long have I been here?"

He bent down, picking up the plate and turned away to leave. "The girl has been here for far too short", he whispered before walking away.

Jinx swallowed, she knew that her human contact was going to be brief.

* * *

><p>She backed up to the wall when 'Riddick' leaned in closer and locked gazes with the faceless creature. It was examining her, then it threw it's head back in disgust. Jinx swallowed, if he wasn't pleased he would take it out on her. Her eyes widened when she saw him leave and leave the door open. 'Why would he make a careless mistake like that?' But then her reflexes took over when she heard a blood currtling scream, she quickly ran owards the door and peaked out. "Oh my god" she whispered when she saw the blood spattered walls and a gaurd's body being ripped open by Riddick. She shook her head and began sprinting the other way, now was the time she was going to get her freedom.<p>

Her battered and deprived body ran faster and faster while her eyes skimmed the run down cells as she passed them. But then a white room caught her attention and she entered. Her amber eyes lit up; there were her weapons and the best of all the gaurd's armor. She undressed and put on the tight black body suit, followed by the chest plate, the thigh plates and then the knee and lower plates.

"Hey, you!" a male voice called from the doorway.

Amber eyes widened, 'Oh crap!'

"Why are you in here?"

"I-I" Jinx deepened her voice, "I uh-"

"You're supposed to be on gaurd duty, makin sure no one gets curious and sticks there nose where it don't belong." he pointed into the hallway, "Now get, soldier." Then he left, but more screams were heard.

Jinx sighed in relief, the ass thought she was one of his 'men' , then she loaded her plasma gun and made a run for it. She continued running through the ugly and now bloodstained jail halls. When her eyes met the beautiful dawn sky she smiled, for the first time she actually smiled.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Will fix later at the VERY end!<p> 


End file.
